His beliefs
by FFNend
Summary: Just a simple one shot of Tails thoughts one night. I can't be bothered giving this one a fancy intro like the others.


Disclaimer : insert usless disclaimer here.

Here's a oneshot i wrote one day. It just came to me and I had to write it down.

* * *

Tails sat at the edge of the lonely cliff, staring out into the distance. It was midnight and most children his age would've been asleep. But he was not like most children his age. They were carefree and were constantly looked after by their parents. 

Tails wasn't.

It was starting to be much too taxing on the poor fox for him to handle. He had tried his best and was starting to believe that the other didn't even notice his efforts. He had given up so much to help them, and yet to him it still wasn't enough and the fox didn't know what was left to give up.

"I've given my entire life to creating and servicing every mechanical device Sonic and his friends need...and yet it still isn't enough. I know they want more from me. They are always saying things like "Is that it?" or "Can't you do any better?" I don't know what I could do any better. I'm sitting here, it's probably the first time in two years I've just sat somewhere and not worked"

The dejected fox wearily stood and gazed over the sheer cliff beneath him and for. perhaps. the tenth time that week wondered if it would be best if he simply threw himself off the edge and removed himself from the others' lives.

"I wonder if I should jump...would they even care?" He asked himself softly.

He stepped back from the edge

"Yes They would hate to see me do that" He told himself, cautiously backing away from the edge. "They'd hate to loose their free mechanic. I couldn't force them to be stuck resorting to walking to Eggman's base"

He sat back down wondering what he should do

"Why do I even bother? All they do is complain no matter what I do. I realise I'm not perfect but why do they have to keep reminding me."

He buried his head in his hands and tried his best to not cry. Tried being the key word.

"I can't be as good as they want me to be" He told himself to try to understand "I've made sure that none of them ever see me except on an attack...and yet they still find my presence annoying...I really can't take it any longer...not without some help"

The young fox slowly stood up and started making his way back to his workshop.

"I wish I could live up their expectations and be good enough to be accepted...but I guess that will never happen" He told himself miserably as he slowly entered the workshop and started work on a jet.

"Do they really care so little about me?" He asked himself. "Do they even care that I have nightmares every night of my past? Will they ever care? Where did it all go wrong...or...had it always been like this? I cannot remember anyone ever talking to me without either asking how to do something or telling me to do something. Is that really all I am to the others? Just a tool to be used"

Tails stopped working to try and work it out.

"Am I really nothing but a tool for their use? Do I really have no free will of my own?"

He decided to drop the topic and continued working on the ship.

"It would be best if I just dropped this. The others have done so much for me that I shouldn't be so ungrateful...they might send me back..."

He started working on the jet with new-found vigour. At the very thought of the others wanting him to go back there.

"I don't want to be sent back there" He told himself feeling scared. "Not ever. I'd prefer to die than go back there. I'm such an ungrateful little prick aren't I? They saved me from that and all I can do to repay them is complaining. Geez what's wrong with me? It doesn't matter what they think of me or whether they tease me. Anything is better than before."

The young fox stayed up that night, like he'd done countless nights before, to work on the jet, to make it perfect for the others.

"I promise I will be good enough. I promise you will find no fault in me. I will be perfect." He promised. It was the same promise he'd told himself each night ever since Sonic had first helped him.

With his newfound determination the young fox continued to work and silently vowed to himself that he would no longer be filled with self pity, and will instead use everything he possessed to do whatever Sonic and Sonic's friends asked of him. If they asked he would give his life for them, no matter the reason or the risk. He owed them everything and as such he would pay them back with everything. He had already given up his freedom to work for them, he'd given up even attempting to get friends, and he was waiting to give his life for them. It didn't matter the reason, regardless he would die for them, whether it was to save their lives, or just to get them a useless item. He'd give it all up just them...just like he'd given up his identity. He barely knew who he was anymore and he planned on keeping it that way. He'd given it up for them. Just like he'd given up almost everything he owed them.

They now owned him, regardless of whether they wanted to or not. The fox was theirs. He no longer was Tails, he never had been. He no longer was Miles. He was nothing more than an unnamed item that was part of Sonic's team, an item to be used by anyone for any reason. To him nothing mattered except one thing: that the others were happy.

* * *

A review or two would be nice...a flame would be great. Where's that flame war I ordered?

* * *


End file.
